


Competitive Disadvantage

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: (Alternate outcome to chapter 10 of "Poker at the Literature Club 2: The Revenge".)What if Sayori didn't bounce back from her abortive makeout session with Monika so easily?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Competitive Disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poker at the Literature Club 2: The Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893341) by [DemonGoddessLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGoddessLilith/pseuds/DemonGoddessLilith). 



> When I first read chapter 10 of Poker at the Literature Club 2: The Revenge, I was unhappy about Monika's behavior, said as much, and moved on.
> 
> But then, while at work, I found myself thinking about it again, becoming progressively more and more upset in a way that was actually becoming noticable to my coworkers. So I did what I do in situations like that. I turned it into a story....
> 
> (And then I didn't get around to proofreading it for a couple weeks, because why would I be prompt about anything.)

Sayori had been a bit quiet for the last few rounds. That didn't really strike Monika as that unusual, to start with; she'd just given the redhead quite a shock after all. Then it came time for her to shuffle the cards again...

... And she didn't seem inclined to actually deal the cards, she just kept shuffling with a listless expression on her face.

Aoi was frowning like she was thinking about saying something, but before that happened Sayori turned to Monika and asked, "Am I that bad at kissing?"

What?

"At first, I thought maybe you just didn't know what to do," Sayori continued. "But then you obviously did, and you wouldn't let me do anything. So I must have been really bad, right?"

Faced with Sayori having rapidly left horny on her way to weepy, Monika could only see one way to keep the evening from going completely downhill.

Answer the question.

"No, no, you were fine," Monika insisted.

"Then why?" Sayori pressed.

"Because I was trying to win," Monika replied. That was obvious, right? They were all trying to win, even if not all of them were focused on that goal to the same degree.

Sayori's brow furrowed. "How do you win at making out? That doesn't make any sense."

Of course, that was because it wasn't 'making out' wasn't what she wanted to win at, it was the game. If she could weaken Sayori's resolve to play well, that would make things easier on her... although when she thought of it that way, it didn't feel like the sort of move someone who was confident in their actual card-playing ability would make.

"Besides, aren't the penalties supposed to give you an opportunity to relax and have fun, without worrying about the game for a little while?" Sayori continued.

What, no, that was totally wrong.

Wasn't it? But when she thought about it, how many of the penalties in the first game had really made their recipients unhappy in the end?

"... Maybe I was going about this the wrong way," Monika admitted.

Sayori grinned at her. "You should make up for it by making out with me again, but doing it properly this time." Someone who didn't know Sayori as well as Monika did might have missed the slight bit of shakiness in her voice beyond that imparted by the wine, hinting that she was still a little on edge... but she was getting better.

And Monika had to admit, it wasn't exactly an unappealing suggestion. It'd taken a lot of effort to keep from responding the first time around. Still... "Maybe if you draw the right penalty," she replied.

Because even if she was going to try looking at things differently, that didn't mean she was going to make things too easy.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, are you going to deal already?" Natsuki interjected. "I don't know about anyone else, but I was expecting to see some tits sometime this week!"

Sayori laughed and began dealing the cards.

**Author's Note:**

> My first reaction was "if you want to play dominance games, do it with someone who consented to that", but I don't think Sayori would say that.


End file.
